User talk:Explorer 767/16
Permission to create? Well, I don't see you working on it, and I kind of need these characters for a story, so can I have your permission to create Harrington and Fanny Antics? If you say yes, I'll apreciate if you gave me some guidelines (ow they met, personality traits, little on background, etc) Please respond. Thanks. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 15:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Image Contest! (Yes, I made one too) Go here now! Enter your picture into the contest before Someone Else Does! (Anyone can Enter!) --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts on this? Any thoughts? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 01:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I disagree I'll get to the point. I disagree with you editing the Magic article... why? Because as I've been away I have been planning half-a-dozen articles on Word, which one was Magic. I didn't add any more because I am currently making changes to the final draft. You might be mad at me, I might be mad at you. Why? First, you might be mad at me for me reverting your edits and you using up your time in expanding the article. I might be mad because you decided to take up your own decision on my article to rewrite it and adopt it. I hope you understand and so do I. Sorry for any inconvenience. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we can... I'm seriously not going "Harry Potter" on this, I am actually going "Darren Shan: The Demonata" on this. It affects my articles because I've been planning Berundugus since my short leave. I've got a HQA in my hands and it won't fit if the Magic article doesn't have the same requirements. I really hate the Fourth Wall getting into this, and the Bureau - it's too much "internetty" and "formal" - why can't we just write fictional articles, without (for example), Berundugus saying "We're all fake, we exist in a wiki on the Interweb! We are fictional!" - ryt? I dunno what to compromise, actually. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not actually seeing how we are compromising here... some of my article should stay the same cause I don't roll with Fourth Wall and Bureau and all that. If I plan to write stories, how will I understand... (and no, I don't need understanding). So if you want to compromise... this is how I want it. 70% of the article stays according to my plan, and 30% to your plan. Cause this is the way I've started it, you didn't start Magic before me. There might be other magic articles existing but the main article, Magic, has been created by me so I get the most rights. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::What about 60% and 40%? And I'm writing an essay on The Renaissance... if ... your... interested... and fine, but you'll have to explain some stuff and please don't chance many of my stuff. If you don't understand, like me with you, ask. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) -------------- I like it... we'll go with it. Just some planning will need to happen in the shoutbox. Obviously there will actually be some peace between the traditional and technical spheres, correct? I have to go, as I need to complete my essay (which I was supposed to do a week ago), so I'll get back to you tomorrow. Tell me if your available to start planning or not. And I leave around an hour before the current time, so could you try coming on earlier, if it's no problem? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) i have permission to create a wall e look likes character called Sallie will you permission to Use Sallie (Wall e look likes) character? --Walle70070 21:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox, please Get on the shoutbox if you can please to discuss Magic. Thank you, -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Shout Box is broken, so I'll say it here. Explorer, I was trying to talk to you on the Shout Box, but everything keeps freezing horribly. I'll say it here. Someone pirated a bunch of Phineas and Ferb episodes, and I leanred that I have missed most every new one. Even worse, they NEVER AIR THEM. AAAGH, timeslots are so scattered these days! Anyway, I said all that to say this: by the time you get this message, I'll be watching a Phineas and Ferb episode. Preferably, the one that I found in the description page where Candace becomes they mayor. I can't wait to politically nitpick the episode. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'm turning seventeen! † 22:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Shout Box is fixed, so I'll be returning. The mayor episode was odd. It also proves why we need city councils. As I was watching Candace's new laws, I couldn't help but think "THE BUDGET, THE BUDGET!!". Hiring a PMC is expensive. Fortunately, the universe was rollbacked in an odd CPFW BOF illusion. The city remains in the black. The episode did not have a song, though; that was a very depressing fact. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'm turning seventeen! † 22:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Candace probably bound and gagged the councilmen and hired PMCs to dictorially rule the town with her iron fist. P.S.S.: "I'm not crazy! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! ...meet me at my house." Deletion request. Can you please delete the Camping Penguins page? I want that page to be deleted it's simply because that it's not needed anymore, and that page seems kinda pointless right now. Hi You are a legend Expolorer. Thanks for syaing that Captain J. Penguin was well done. It means a lot coming from you!! Is Swiss Really Going to Conquer the Club Penguin Island? Dear Explorer, I've noticed that the Club Penguin Island article states that Swiss conquers the CP Island for good in the Snoss War III. Would you let that slide or would you stop it..cuz I have a feeling that Swiss conquering CP ain't so good. -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 21:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How's This? Dear Explorer, I created this pic of a part of the interior of the AMOEBA. Do you approve or disapprove? -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 03:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Shipping Joke Explorer, I endlessly roam the Internet, always discovering new things and new phrases. Today's was "shipping": placing two characters in a romantic relationship (be it matrimony or simple boyfriend/girlfriend) and carrying it through. Naturally, folks can get obbsessed with this, to the point of (sometimes unclean and thus unlinkable) commentators making naval puns like "Going Down with the Ship"- obbsession with that pairing to the point of denying story evidence against it -and, even better, when someone's ship is sunk by Canon. This leads to the joke. As an example of fanaticism involved with character shipping, the Avatar series was chosen in part by these commentators because of its rabid fanbase. A man online detailed this with a punny "naval warfare" comic strip. Two boats, representing a favored romantic pair (the shipping), square off at sea. Hopefully, you can explain it, as you can with the second strip. Ship One: Ready the cannon! Ship Two: Ready the CANON! Let's stay away from these crazy nasties. As an Avatar fan, I'm sure you're aware of the fanbase trying to pair up characters. If I recall, in the series' grand finale, when Avatar was Written Out, there was a confirmed relationship amongst the protagonists, hence the Canon. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Yes, yes I am. † 16:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: A side note... Phineas and Ferb has the shipping plague too. Vanessa and Ferb, some state, belong together, while totally ignoring that gothic fellow holding her hand in Band Back Together. P.S.S.: Oh, and Phineas and Isabella... woe be... (they've been canonically bound by Quantum Bungalo, actually, through Aunt Isabella) P.S.S.S.: Then there's Ferb and that nerd girl. Gretchen, right; was that her name? Just wondering If I made a character, who was not any species we have seen here before, will that be out of universe? --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 18:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ben Hun is at it again... When I came on I found out that Ben Hun had inserted LOLCATS into the Great Wishing Hun Conflict: The Game article. I undid his edits and am requesting that he be blocked for inserting LOLCAT spam into the article.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 22:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re. I was supporting In Universe. Anywayy, we resolved. So yeah. Thanks for messaging me. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 00:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Personal Theme Song It Fits your personality well. And this is your User Theme song as well. What do you think? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 02:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, and don't say it fits me, because it doesn't. I already have a theme song. ---- Btw....can you archive my Talk page already? It's really long. Over 90 tabs already. hi in any of your next fanons can you put make character YeahHamtaro in it. I do not want him to be deleted durning the clean up. RE: Hierarchies I'm on a tiny vacation laptop far too small for my man-hands, so this will be short and sweet. *Doinkometers are created by the BOF employees. There's no way a Doinkometer- which looks like a large seismograph -could magicaly exist in a mystical brick wall that's ten feet thick. *Take the first part (the Fourth Wall writing itself) completely out. The Mayor and the Author have spontaneously written stories far too often in the past. Take Phreaky Phriday, Busted, and Reserved, for instance. The Fourth Wall didn't have any past to base those on. The universe is dictated by the Masters of the Universe. The Fourth Wall is not alive or sentient in any manner, it's just an almighty brick wall floating in hyperspace that emits Wutt Energy and carries out the functions of the BOF and the natural order. This could be laid out as science, and the study of the Fourth Wall could be called Wumbology. Wumbo, wumboing, I wumbo, you wumbo, wumbology. Large amounts of props are deserved if you can guess the reference. *The Director does not check for fairness. Without bias, Benny wouldn't be evil. Benny is biased to the farthest extent of the word. For goodness sakes, he kills people to get free labor! Lou, Explorer, Lou! *That old hierarchy generator is long-gone... I lost it in one of the times I broke a computer. **Fortunately, PowerPoint 2003 has a hierarchy generator! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I-Phone jail breaking is for the devil. † 21:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Explorer. Listen, I had an idea. Did you already hear about Kwiksilver's Project: Audiobook? Well, I was thinking that maybe the users on this website can log onto Club Penguin and advertise the CPFW website there. What do you think?Iceflower485 04:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 04:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A Picture What do you think of it? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 22:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I Have A Question Is it true that you have no Kirby games? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 08:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! What was wrong with Mabel's new pic?--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 19:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Actually, I wanted to see if you'd respond to Swiss and not me. Guess I failed D: http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking Me Yeah you're in a discussion so I'll make this quick. I still haven't been unblocked. When my bro went on and got me blocked my adminship was removed so I can't unblock myself. Can you any time sooner unblock me? Thanks.--Chief of Secret Police and Führer's dog Yeah, it's you idiots 21:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I got my brother back btw. Oh my adminship's disappeared so could you repromate me? Thanks! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 10:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, now can you restore my adminship now that I'm back online?-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Tweaked the South Pole Council article a bit.. Dear Explorer, I tweaked the South Pole Council article a bit, just putting the delegate information in a box so that it could be easier to read it. If you don't like it, please, revert it as you wish. -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 18:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Can we meet on CP? Hey Explorer, can we meet on Club Penguin? I normally go on the server Glaicer. Iceflower485 19:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 19:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Voulge After I saw your message on the shoutbox about your Voulge picture, it's good, but I recommend the wings could be a bit straighter, so that the airflow would not be messed up over the wing. But, it's still good. You could also make the walkway (or gangway), retractable, like many regional jets. Great job! -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 02:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) May I Improve the South Pole Council? Explorer, I'd like to seek your permission if I could re-organize the South Pole Council. I'd like to make the Council a slight parody of the US House of Representatives and the Congress rolled into one. I'd also like to split Judge Xaiver from the article, so that we can actually have an article about him. I'd also like to change the West Wing, with an Executive Meeting Room there, and a Private lounge (the Current West Wing), above it, so that it can be more privatized. There could be a North Wing for the delegate's private offices as well. The Council could vote electronically, with icePads in every desk, connected to the giant plasma TV/Video Screen via Wi Fi. There could also be three levels in the North Wing, with a Library on the First, Delegate's offices on the second and a private meeting room for the South Pole City City Council. Please respond, and please give your feedback. -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 17:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And I could draw the insides of it, as I am getting better.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Story Idea: Aviator G Goes to Flight School. Hey Explorer, So in regards to my characters role-play message on Aviator G's talk page. I'd like to start a story called Aviator G Goes to Flight School. In the beggining, Sancho Monte Captio, the top aviation authority in the entirety of the Antarctic let's Aviator G into a scholarship program for the USPC Flight School program at South Pole City-Downsview Airport, where Pontrier makes it's planes. He asks his master if he could go, and he agreed. Then, he flies first class to South Pole City-Metro Airport, where he kept bugging the customs officers about frozen waffles. Aviator G is given a high-class condo, with a fridge stocked with Frozen waffles. The next day, he meets Sancho at the Downsview Airport, where he is accepted to a pre-training instructional test. As Sancho teaches, Gil calls all the instruments in the cockpit Waffles!. After, Sancho brings Aviator G to the SkyJet Airways headquarters in Booklin, intonthe dispatching room. Sancho Monte Captio has a meeting and tells Gil not to touch anything, but Gil sees an empty dispatching spot, which had a stack of waffles on it ironically. Then, Aviator G accidentally said into the microphone, as a joke, All planes divert to Waffle Airport, This is Dispatching". Then, all the planes near Club Penguin City diverted to Waffle Airport, a small airport in Waffe County, Antarctic Peninsula. News spreads around the continent and to Sancho. He scolds Gil, and tells him that Waffle Airport is actually real. Meanwhile, at Waffle Airport, the controller was having calamity, as 33 jets came in to and, on a Tarmac the size of three small planes. Sancho still wants Gil to go to flight school, but sends Gil to fix up the mess in Waffle Airport. Gil arrives via a private jet, and tells all planes to depart to their original destinations. Sancho tells Gil that he has no choice but to remove his scholarship as he was unqualified. Then, he is flown back to Dorkugal to work as a butler again. Any comments? -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 05:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Flail Goon Okay, here's what I came up with. I couldn't get it last night as I was too tired and gave up. I'm more of a morning person. Anyway! He's somewhat loyal to Mecha Baron, but kind of sneaky and manipulative. He tries to get the other goons not to follow the plan, but to do what he says. Not only that, but he tries to get the position of second in command from Volt and he is also very ambitious. He sometimes doesn't follow the plan (rarely). However, he's really good at operating machinery, as that was his specialty in the army and...uhh...hey, it was late at night. I couldn't think up much. Maybe I'll come up with something later. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 12:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, I did read it... It is just "the Final Solution has Started" can be interpreted in a few ways... I was just deleting the ones that DID have quality templates. Sorry, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 19:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Snowprus I improved the page! Is it better now? ?! Your Signature Explorer, how exactly do you get a deluxe signature like yours? As in, when I post, the code is inserted with all sorts of doodads and easter eggs, like mousing over the thing to get a hidden pop-up baloon comment, or inserting extra code that doesn't fit in the traditional comment? I've seen far too much over the past few hours to constantly update my signature like that, so I need your help for all of the extra code I crave. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) OPULENCE: I has it.http://bit.ly/9FSbNe † 23:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Old Spice Marxist joke of fail {This contains fail.} (Scene opens to a manly man dressed like a miner with a sledgehammer.) Hello proletariets. Look at your comrade. Now look back at me. Look at your comrade. Look back at me. Sadly, he isn't me. But if he started a revolution, he could be free like me. Look down; back up. (Scene changes to the end stage of Marxism) You're on a commune, equally sharing goods with the comrade your comrade could be like. What's in your hand? Back at me. I have it. It's a revolutionary leaflet with the truth inside. Look again. The leaflet's ideals are now BEING IMPLEMENTED. (gunshots and cries of proletariets) Anything is possible with a worker's revolution. I'm on a burgoise. (manly man is shown standing on top of a dead rich guy) (whistling theme) Implementing the Communist Manifesto. Be a comrade, comrade. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 01:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, can you just delete my article? You guys are making me sound like an idiot, and I'm fed up with it. Please, just delete it. I'm treated poorly enough IRL... Mariothemovie I changed my book topic, so explorer wont yell at me about it anymore. Yipee! My book is now about humans, and an island named after club penguin, being taken over by puffle-like creatures called Glox! Okay, I'm sure by now some of you have heard about my book., Quest for the golden penguin! (emphasis on quest). Isnt that blank white spot suspicious? Try highlighting it. --Oh yeah! Im on it now! Your neva gonna beat me, cuz my book is almost done! 20:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh Man Why are you removing Portal Island from the Neighbour part of club penguin island? Distributing FW Power Explorer, a victorious TSGGG could shut the genetic inheritance process down and accomplish exactly what I said earlier without any rewrites. If I do write TSGGG, I'll need your help! -- TurtleShroom Regarding Final Solution All of the articles that met the conditions for Final Solution have been deleted. I need you to have a look around Category:Wretched Articles and delete/keep whichever articles you see fit. Also, when you get the time please see this blog post. Thanks. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 17:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Question When you said "That was by far one of the rudest things I've heard.", were you talking to me or XTUX? I'm confused about it. 21:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: No, he said "Great user, even went to my DJ station". The key word there is EVEN. That means that he thinks that I am a great user who also went to his DJ station. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 10:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Parody relating to the BoF Hi, I had this idea for a parody I could make. I was watching a show called "Tiny Toon Adventures", which is about expies ("copy") of the looney tune characters. I was thinking that I could retcon the Bureau of Nonsense as well as making new characters into something like that. There's two possibilities. #The BoF workers is teaching them how to create their own fictional universe #They will be the successors to the BoF, and are getting training Plz respond, we can discuss. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll try to do the 1st one. but because they are still "training" they don't have thir own universe, so the other wiki won't be necesary as of now or soon. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing the Judge Konquer page. You're right, he would have to be in the department of time. Thanks!!----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Also -Thanks for making Judge Konquer HQA and then HQA2----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Swiss refuses to stop promoting hisself. I need help thinking of a long term solution, other then constant just demotion. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 21:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i gardening I drew a picture. Enjoy. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it like that. Swiss Doesn't need that as a part of Snowzerland, Freezeland can stay that way. It can become temporarily a part of it, but should be nothing permanant. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) #Penguiina is barely in Freezeland #Niui is bigger than half #Freezeland should stay that way Question Hey Explorer. Sorry to bother you, but do you know the name of the website that has the astrophysics simulators, because I searched the internet and couldn't find them. So, if you could give me the link to the simulators, I will give you a hundred thanks. (seriously, I will as soon as I get your message) Hope you can make it possible!--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 18:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Freezeland Question If it is now part of Mary Sue's empire, how can we continue Twilight and Shadow? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) May I have permission? TS gave me this idea for my latest story: As a comedic twist, XTUX decides to elevate Fudd to that level (part of L7), but is confronted with the stacks of paperwork. It is the paperwork, not an epic battle or anything normal, that defeated him. He tried to fill out the forms, but even he didn't know that much about Fudd. As he is incapable of handling his new power, he overloads and passes out, where the Board works to remove his power. The day is saved by bureaucracy. TurtleShroom told me that he would like this to happen in Arda on a Silver Platter, but told me to ask you first. He says that he likes the idea and would be entertained in seeing it written. --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 23:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Level Seven If I did, could the one TS and you are making and mine be like "frenimies" (or however you spell it) --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 12:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ok, I'm guessing TS was literal when he said he was going to "Call you Up" Hehe --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 12:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Canonity of Explorer's Stepsister I'm nearly done writing Cherry's article, and am wondering if you still wanted Cherry to have a daughter, because the article works perfectly fine without her. Also, it says that the Antics live in the Sub-Antarctic/Weddell, but Explorer and Fred were born in Eastshield. SHould we change the birthplace of Explorer and Fred to a USA city in Weddell? Also, Explorer drops out of college as an act of rebellion to his father marrying Cherry. He takes the puffles, starts the furry flats, and you know what happens from there. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, he dropped out not because he's dumb, but because he was frustrated. Also it said that the Antics family moved to Weddell, not Eastshield. Ps. Who's Vanessa? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Idea Okay, here's my idea. Wutt Energy is channeled through a special code, which is actually a mineral. The mineral's DNA (It's kind of like Carbon) contains several codes that can control Wutt Energy. However, the mineral is useless on it's own. It needs to be fused with an element, which the Wutt Energy takes form. The fusion is done by an experienced wizard, who uses a chemical on it. Different chemicals fuse in different ways. Gasoline is usually fused with the mineral and Fire, and generally uses the Wutt Energy to shoot blasts of fire. Ice is usually melded with the mineral and liquid nitrogen, and it mainly uses more quiet freezing spells. Freezing spells are much more subtle. Water is melded with the mineral with salt water, and it uses Water Spells, which are usually easier. The other type is earth spells, which are made from earth, the mineral, and carbon. Now, once the element is fused, it becomes a small sphere. The sphere is mounted in the staff, which is usually a large stick with a grabbing thing on the end. To use the spell, one must utter one of the incantations. "FIRATA" is usually fire, "ICARAN" is ice, "WATERYA" is usually water, and "EARTYA" is earth. When uttering the incantation, which is really a BoF code to use Wutt Energy, it dissolves the sphere and sends a bolt of Wutt Energy in the form of earth, fire, water, and ice at the person. Thoughts? It's just an idea, and it needs a lot of improving. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 19:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: K! Second wave of brainstorming. Well, it goes like this. The Wutt Energy Core and the Mineral are useless on their own. However, they need to be fused with an element. However, to do that, they need a liquid form of the element. Different forms of the liquid and different forms of the element have different types of spells. Also, the bigger the sphere, the bigger the spell. Let's say you fused gasoline and liquid nitroglycerin with a Wutt Energy Core and the mineral, and made it into a huge sphere with a lot of the mineral. When you unleashed that, you'd create an explosive fireball the size of a car. If you fused some lighter fluid and made a sphere the size of a marble, you'd be able to start a fire. Y'know what I mean? Also, there are the 4 MAIN elements. There are lots of smaller types. IE, stone would be a type of earth. Also, it involves talent. You need to be able to craft them (difficult), and to set the spell off, you need to use the staff properly to guide it, unless you had a homing spell. Aiming generally has two classes. One is just pointing and blasting off the spell at that, and the other is steering it with the wand. Not only that, but the inciting must be PERFECT. If the incantation goes wrong, it'll explode and backfire. Not only that, but the knowledge is extremely limited. Another thing that limits it is that if you spin the wand, it uses the spell differently. If you spun your wand around the head and shot that firey car spell, instead, you'd end up with a whirling tornado of fire. Y'know? Earth Classes *Stone(IE, dropping a rock on your enemy, hurling Wutt Energy that assumes the form of a stone at the enemy) *Wood *Iron (Usually used in melee combat. Iron spells generally transform the staff or another object into something metal.) *Clay (Mostly training spells. These are hilariously easy to use.) Water Classes *Liquid (Uses all liquid in the vicinity to attack the opponet. IE, casting a spell fused with whatever makes that at a person would do nothing. Pointing your wand at a lake, swinging it around, and then pointing it at your opponet would send the all the water in the lake at the person. I'll do the other ones later, but you get the idea. Also, there could be maybe 8 elements, other than Earth Water Fire Air. Maybe. As for potions and enchanting objects and curses, I haven't even gotten started on that. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 20:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your messages: Magic the Science, Magic the Art I read the magic debate on Austin's blog, and I wish to put my input there. I sort of shamefully admit that I have spent a little too much time reading transformation tales (which of course involve magic, but come with the foolish side effect of unnecesary swearing which means no links), so I've begun to see literary patterns when magic comes to play. By "transformation", I mean stories of characters becoming something else, or body swapping, even race changes, age changes, and other things I enjoy reading. (It's the thrill of fiction, things that can not happen- unless through perverse and sinful surgery that should be illegal -and things that will never happen. That's sort of the purpose of many fiction: it tells of tthings that are not real for the pleasure of real world people.) Remember that this does not make me into magic, as I see a firm, thick, hard and extremely visisble line between reality and fantasy. Magic is to be confined solely to storybooks, read with the full knowledge that it is fiction, and any attempts to practice it in the real world is both futile and an unholy sin. It is not to emulate, but rather to enjoy in text alone. I've gotten some experience on the subject through my embarassing new hobby (reading the tales solely on my phone for hours on end, namely in the morning and on trips). I must take steps to prevent this hobby from becoming consuming (as the last one did), which means I need to learn how to stop reading and do something else. (I've already set boundaries like not doing it on Sundays or at night, and only reading it on my phone to prevent PC consumption, and may continue setting more.) As my psychiatrist, preacher, Benjamin Franklin, and parents all say, a small leak can sink a great ship. While my psychiatrist states that reading transformation tales is not a sin (and I agree with him as it is indeed fiction), I must make precautions to prevent it from consuming me nonetheless. I began to exhibt the telltale signs of consumption, and am weary of this fact. I have taken steps and will continue to take steps in preventing this from becoming the next NationStates. I've been doing very well. The bonus here, though, is that since transformation deals with certain things I do not like to think about, I can hit the backspace much easier and can see it coming, and know when to stop. Further, since I confine the stories to cell phones alone, I have less time for it- unless I go out of my way to read my phone all day when I have a perfectly good computer -and can easily clean my mind by avoiding it for hours and, if need be, days. This balance has done amazingly so far. While Satan obviously uses the less desirable things against me, my regulations have prevented him from making it all I think about. Even though it has given me knowledge and literary descriptions I'd be perfectly happy never knowing, I have not allowed it to consume me nor encompass my thoughts. A quick mental change of subject, use of in-head music, sometimes a twitch of the eye, and the occasional shake of the head, and I can put it aside. (This was not true with what consumed me, as it haunted my brain endlessly.) I thank God Above for this and will continue my regulations to balence this pleasure with the slippery slope of unholiness- the same that I fell when consumed by NationStates. ---- THIS BEING SAID, here was what I typed. There's a fine and comical line that should be treaded. Magic should never lose its, well, magical qualities. The mystical art with wands and books and spells should never subside in this wiki, but combining it with nerds makes for great literature. I personally enjoy imagining some geek with glasses experimenting with a wand and trying to figure out and write down- into formulas and essays -how to turn an enemy into a toad. I also enjoy some ninth-generation witch arguing with the nerd on that very thing, while one says there's a strict formula to transforming someone into a toad with the amazing reality-warping act of quantum physics. The witch responds in saying that some things are not meant to be understood as a science, and that magic should focus more on the sorcerer being "one" with nature and the magical forces. The witch belives that magic is to be written in plain layman's language (or Latin) and recited on hardcover books, not transcribed into formulas, mathamatical dribble, and nonsense. Wands should be held, not by tongs over a testing item, but by the hand of the wielder, who learns from natural elements, their ancestors, books, etc., and with cauldrons, chants, and practice. The nerd counters that magic is a dangerous and unpredictable force that can be tamed with the power of science. Nothing should be to chance. Then nerd states that magic often works in ways that are unintended (AKA be careful what you wish for). It'll have unintended consequences, loopholes, misinterpretations, and literal translations (a man wishing to be be surrounded by women might make him a woman himself since women often hang out with other women as friends, or as Doofensmirtz elegantly put it, wishing to jump high could make you a frog because frogs jump so darn well). I've read stories where it tends to work in patterns and follows a "rut" of sorts. For example, if some white guy wishes to be a girl and then an Asian girl- doubling up the "girl" by mistake and setting a pattern -but then wishes for their old life back, untamed/nerdless magic may decide the best way to fulfill that is to keep the new girl as a girl but with adjustments to retain what was before. That could be that she's still an Asian girl but adopted by her former real parents... technically giving "her" her old life back without having to go through all of the hassle of changing "her" to her original form. (In the stories I read, magic takes the easiest path out, particularly when reversing, maybe because it's lazy or it's like lightning and is incapable of the hard path.) Either way, the nerd would cite examples like that to justify why magic must be tamed, controlled, studied, regulated, etc. etc. etc., much to the witche's annoyance (and then she'll go and say that the magician conforms to the magic, not the magic to the magician). The result is an entertaining and endless fight between geeks and wizards on the same subject, one wishing it to be controlled, one wishing to control it. THAT, my good man, is entertaining literature, and I think that is exactly what you're trying to capture. Where do I stand in that debate above? I honestly side with the witch- magic with consequence, loopholes, and other such choas is a ton more fun to read than nerd-mapped magic with few flaws! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 20:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Antican I was looking over the Board of Fiction's article when in the '''Languages Used section I noticed this: The absolute oldest Boardman (#1) speaks Antican, the secret language of the ancient BOF's high command and I became very curious as to about this Antican language mentioned in this article. So, I was wondering if there is an article in the wiki some where about this that you might know of that would provide more on this Antican Launguage,i'm rather curious about it.A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 01:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) in response Well, he dropped out not because he's dumb, but because he was frustrated. Also it said that the Antics family moved to Weddell, not Eastshield. Ps. Who's Vanessa? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Explorer was frustrated that his father married Cherry since it wasn't long after his mother died. Also his father is also using Cherry to pay for Explorer's college, so Explorer may feel like he's a burden/hinderance. Instead of dropping out, he could just go on a break or something if that makes you feel better. And I guess that a stepsister isn't necesary (Who's Doof anyways?). Also, is the birthplace being changed? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Antican Well i'd really like to hear the rest of it when your done so if you cant make an article could you message me it or some thing?A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 20:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Also please message on this accountA Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 20:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo I heard that apparently the wiki's logo was supposed to look diffrent but you deleted because it had the wrong name. Well, here it is in all it's glory with the right name! Please copy it and make it our new logo! --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 15:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Harry moves to Eastshield Well, IDK if you still want that, but can you tell me when Harry moves there from this passage? Harry and Fanny became wealthy after two months, and bought a mansion. The couple was very happy together, but felt like something was missing. Fanny suggested that they have children, but Harry wasn't sure that they were ready for the responsibility. Harry said that they should adopt a puffle to see how much they could handle. Harry went to a non-profit animal shelter to pick up a puffle, but found out that all of them have been adopted. All but one. Harry felt that he should come back when he had more choices to choose from, but when he was leaving he ran into someone familiar. He noticed that Cherry was working at the animal shelter. He didn't know whether to talk to her, but did so anyways. Cherry felt surprised that Harry was there, and told him that she was sorry for breaking up their friendship, and that it was a mistake. She admit to him that the reason was that she had a huge crush on him, but felt like they could never be together, so every moment she spent with him would be painful to stand. However, she told him that she matured since the past 6 years or so, and thought that they could be friends again. Harry accepted the offer, and told her that everyone makes mistakes. He also told her that he was married and was looking for a puffle to adopt, but would come back another time since there was only one to choose from at this instance. Cherry told that the reason nobody would adopt that puffle was because she was annoying, arrogant, and controlling. Cherry told Harry that it would mean a lot to her. As an indication that he accepted her apology, he went by her wishes and adopted the puffle. The puffle's name was Mabel. Mabel von Injoface IX. For the next year, Harry and Fanny had to deal with the screaming monster Mabel is. She had a big ego, bossed them around, was stubborn, angry, and sadistic, and didn't really care about them. Cherry would visit and take care of Mabel so Harry and Fanny could take a break. After the year was over, Harry and Fanny agreed that if they could take on Mabel, they could take on chicks. They succeeded in having to beautiful baby boys in 1990, which they named Freddell Explorer 767 and Explorer Freddell 676. Harry was very proud that he became a father, and took care of his children as much as he could have. Later, he sent the news to Dick, who was also excited that Harry was a father, and visited him to see the kids. If they move to Eastshield, Harry would also have to get a new job. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Too easy! YOU ARE VIOLATING LAWS CONCERNING OUR MAJOR VINDICATION POLICIES AGAINST THREATS TO OUR SECRECY. DESIST FROM THESE ACTIONS LEST YOU INCUR THE WRATH OF THE DIRECTOR. DO NOT WASTE YOUR TIME. Too easy! I have never seen a simpler "secret message"! --XTUX is mourning for his best friend who will never return. :( 20:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Vanessa? Can Agent Meltie be the Vanessa Doofenschmirtz parody? She can just work part-time as a newbie for Explorer, and is fighting on the side of good. Also, I think her and Canren clashing would be great. I'd sprinkle a little Xet suspense on there, and add some other peeps and THERE! A story sammich! Lastly, I think I will write a parody of the song BUSTED. It's gonna be called EXPOSED, and sang by Sye because I feel like it. Rocket Slug OBEY RS, DESTROY BAGEL WANNABES! SPEAK OR PREPARE FOR YOUR.....moosey fate. I'm a bee! Wait, I'm a NERD, I'M A NERD, I'M A NERD, I'M A NERD...... RE: Reverse Chronology HUH? I didn't get a thing about that. Stories go from start to finish, Explorer. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|I heard there's rumors on the, uh, Internets...]] † 1 - 2 † A small leak will sink a great ship. – '''– 01:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: SN proposed a great idea by mistake, and I took it up. Please read his talk page and dive into the theoretical world of Mwam! Avatar trouble- I need help! I want to change my avatar to this (don't worry, it's not innapropriate, unless you consider a PorygonZ with a Bidoof head inapropriate.) The problem is, I can't change it out of my Luxray avatar. Could you please tell me what's happening? The PWNSOME LuXerraOnly half a year to go till B+W! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 16:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Coming to call Explorer, on this day, I am sorry to state that my call shall be delayed. You see, my paternal grandfather has died on this day and he is now enjoying the Beatific Vison (he is seeing God/Jesus). He died at dawn, having fallen asleep the day before by normal means, and he simply did not wake up. This, as I have always said, is the best way to leave the earth. There was no suffering, no screaming, no clutching of the chest, nothing. He died at peace, and completely painless. This is soothing to my soul. Charles Kenneth Jones was his full name. He died this morning. Cause of death was heart failure. Not heart attack, but rather, heart failure. His old ticker simply ticked out, it just turned off, and so too did Grandpa's body follow, all in peace, and all in his sleep. The Prior Commitment (cousin-in-law) is visiting me today, so I will call you later. Your Friend in Mourning, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|I heard there's rumors on the, uh, Internets...]] † 1 - 2 † A small leak will sink a great ship. – –''' 16:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Trade Excellent work! Now, regarding CP... I always found it hard to imagine over fifteen million penguins on an island that size. I told you about this several times, but I will say it again. *Some parts of CP are not visible on some servers. **For example, the Money Plaza and the Club Penguin Stock Exchange are exclusive to special business servers. **Tri-State Lane and all neighborhoods outside of the "Member Igloos" are on their own special residential servers. ***The "Member Igloos" section on the original CP servers (and the Map) are for the rich, upper-crust elite that pay "membership" to have spcial privelages. Failure to pay while using this space results in repo penguins taking your stuff. Poor TurtleShroom's vacation home is in that, and that was why his igloo and everything in it was repossessed. Had he been on the mainland that day, that wouldn't have heppened. **Every server, be it residential, business, or official, has every core components of CP which you see on the canonical Map. ***The exception with this is that the Dock, on the business servers, is replaced with the Port instead. **Club Penguin Island Airport is on the business servers. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) May Charles Kenneth Jones rest in peace. † † Currently in mourning. For those who believe in such things, please pray for me. 19:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Irish Sounds The great thing about Modern Irish Gaelic orthography is that it doesn't present the complete beginner with any really nasty surprises, once they've has mastered a a few simple rules. It may look very odd on the screen at first (particularly to someone whose only language is English) but it really does match reasonably closely the sounds it is meant to represent! Here are some of the sounds a beginner needs to tackle first: á is pronounced as in English word "drawl" é is pronounced as in English word "say" í is pronounced as in English word "see" ó is pronounced as in English word "home" ú is pronounced as in English word "too" Dead easy, so far? Then read on: fh in most cases has no sound, so "d'fh-" = "d-"; "b'fh" = "b-". ng is is pronounced as in English word "sang". ch is pronounced as in Scottish word "loch", German word "ach". mh, bh can be either as "w" or "v" as in English words "woe" or "vote". s after/before "i" or before "e" is pronounced as in English "shy"; s after/before "o", "a", "u", is pronounced as in English "dress". like "s". All consonants come in two forms, known as slender and broad: slender consonants sit right next to "i","e" in the spelling, though note that "e" is also commonly used to "broaden" an "i"; broad consonants sit right next to "a","o","u". gc- bp- dt- nd- mb- ts- are apparently impossible (to an English speaker) combinations which are dealt with by the very simple rule of ignoring the second of the pair at the beginning of words. Head hurting yet? -- Triskelle3 ''Speak up!'' 21:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Freezeland not exist no more Hi Explorer, you know how I, SWATteam5, edited Antarctic Express? Well I was merely updating it. So if I edit it, PLZ don't edit it. Re: BoF Dear Explorer, I would like to ask Benny the questions in role-play style. I would like to see how Benny responses, although I would also like to know honestly in reality. Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 11:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Concerning: Redlink (book) Explorer please restore it! You cant just delete one of the most EPIC books of all time's parody! Its just too epic for that! Please Explorer, I know you deleted it because you have desided not to write it but as ive said before (On my Ben Hun account) ive read almost all of the Redwall books and I could write it for you! I know you probaly dont trust me enough to do so but please, it means alot to me! You could atleast give me a chance to write it and if you dont like it you can delete it again! PLEASE EXPLORER? I really wanna save this epic book! A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 13:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Let's T.L.;D.R. TurtleShroom's Housing Market Wikipedia sums my bubble lecture in a nutshell. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 01:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Explorer, it's all like drain. Like biology, everything is interconnected. When Flippy couldn't pay, everyone involved in houses were hit. No houses were being built, so that's the constructors, none are sold so it hits real estate agents, companies go under and smack investors, and banks are stuck with worthless buildings and they go bankrupt causing a stock frenzy and (head explodes). (.....awkward pause........) (Head magically re-assembles.) Got it? Happy birthday Explorer! Happy birthday Explorer 767. Hope you have an awsome one. --Speeddasher EASY TO FOLLOW EBUL ECONOMIC CHART There you go! Since you departed early, I guess I'll post it here. Consider it my birthday present to you, along with whatever I do tomorrow. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 02:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Isn't Eario adorable? P.S.S.: What PRESENTS did you get? :D RE: ZEKZUZUNAH I WAS NOT ABLE TO DEVELOP THE CPFW SIDE OF ZEKZU BECAUSE IT WAS DELETED, AND I HAVE NO BACK-UP COPY TO MOVE IT! -- Ben talk to me 02:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Birthday present here ya go! -- link=User blog:Amigopenlink=user:Amigopenlink=user talk:Amigopen 03:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Now, as for you... Now, I shall be starting the story on Explorer 767, but I was wondering, would you like it to be written in 1st person or 3rd person? I have decided to make the story more realistic then, say, Arda on a Silver Platter because in my opinion it got way too far-fetched. Please reply and I'll get started once you do.--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 14:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If anything is OOC in my story, please feel free to change it. RE:Wat If you were wondering what it was about, then please go to User blog:XTUX345/My next story. You said in the comments that you thought it was a cool idea, remember? And I won't mess up like with Arda on a Silver Platter, no, this time I won't rush it and I'll do extensive research in order to not produce any OOCs.--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 14:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Computer Safe Mode EXPLORER, THAT MIGHT BE IT! Listen, Safe Mode is a method where your computer is loaded with nothing but he absolute essentials. That might just work! What you need to do is boot it one last time in Safe Mode and plug a USB flash drive in there and copy all your files in an escape. Alternatively, I could seek permission for you to MAIL YOUR LAPTOP TO ME and I'll fix it right at home. I have all the tools and may be able to, at the most, save your precious files! Of course, that would require parental consent, but I can try and ask if you're up to it. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 17:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) COMPLETE, UNALTERED IRC CHAT LOG 13:54:30 INFO Now logging to . 13:54:30 INFO Channel view for ``#wikia-CPFW'' opened. 13:54:35 -->| YOU (TurtleShroom) have joined #wikia-CPFW 13:54:35 =-= Topic for #wikia-CPFW is ``Club Penguin Fanon Wiki | http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com | This is the official IRC channel for the CPFW. Please use it: prizm and Akbaboy get lonely | COC: http://bit.ly/aYYJt6'' 13:54:35 =-= Topic for #wikia-CPFW was set by Akbaboy!~Akbaboy@wikia/Akbaboy on Wednesday, September 15, 2010 7:45:02 PM 13:54:35 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +o TurtleShroom by ChanServ 13:54:39 -->| TheGreatGil (ae3967eb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.57.103.235) has joined #wikia-CPFW 13:54:45 -->| HatPop (~hatpop@wikia/HatPop) has joined #wikia-CPFW 13:54:45 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +v HatPop by ChanServ 13:54:54 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +v TheGreatGil by TurtleShroom 13:54:56 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW -b *!*@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.57.103.235 by TurtleShroom 13:55:01 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +o TheGreatGil by TurtleShroom 13:55:08 ...so.... 13:55:09 hi 13:55:13 All right, Explorer. 13:55:16 Hello Hat Pop. 13:55:20 Long time, no see! 13:55:26 You may watch if you so desire. 13:55:30 You'll have to make it kinda quick. 13:55:34 All right Explorer, on to business. 13:55:37 I have to do more HW later. 13:55:40 Oh. 13:55:50 TurtleShroom: good to see you too :D 13:55:52 EBUL is membership. 13:56:05 Uh-huh. 13:56:12 Everything in membership is in EBUL, apartheid included. 13:56:18 Okay. 13:56:23 Now, let's start from the beginning. 13:56:36 EBUL was founded right after the Beta Era. 13:56:46 That's about... 13:56:57 Lucky Betas were canonically given three days of trial membership. 13:56:57 ...2000-2002? 13:57:04 2006 in canonical. 13:57:30 Now, these Betas were won over and bought in. 13:57:31 Yes, but CP was founded 2000 in continuity. 13:57:40 They began to earn money and spend it like all getout. 13:57:48 So began EBUL. 13:57:53 Sinking Penguin Chat into debt. 13:57:57 Heh heh, I see now. 13:58:00 For a while, it was a small system (CP was canonically small back then.). 13:58:09 So you're going with EBUL as a fix-it. 13:58:12 No. 13:58:22 EBUL put CP to debt. 13:58:29 ...okay?.... 13:58:32 See, non-members were FAR MORE that CP. 13:58:37 Members. 13:58:39 True. 13:58:47 These non-members sucked money out of the games... 13:58:57 ...-and forced government stimulus for years. 13:59:03 Then... the population boom. 13:59:06 Wait... 13:59:18 What are the games funded by? 13:59:29 Purchasing stuff. 13:59:31 EBUL and its fees and tariffs? 13:59:33 Oh. 13:59:54 Canonically, AUNT ARCTIC HERSELF decreed that the stuff bought in the shops go to the games who pay back to the members..... 13:59:59 So EBUL is a program? 14:00:03 Sort of. 14:00:08 That unifies CP businesses? 14:00:09 Now, on to the pyramid scheme. 14:00:10 Okay. 14:00:13 Yes, by force. 14:00:23 The Stock Exchange was grandfathered. 14:00:27 Recap: members' payments finance members and non-members alike... 14:00:32 Yes. 14:00:36 That's a leakage. 14:00:38 ...that would leak money out of EBUL. 14:00:42 PRECISELY. 14:00:47 Okay then. 14:00:50 Now then. 14:01:11 Each member renews monthly. The renewals and fees, plus buying stuff, go back into EBUL to hand to the members. 14:01:24 Wait... 14:01:31 ...does EBUL directly finance games? 14:01:34 The use of the stuff on rent as lien (repossession) makes them keep going. 14:01:35 Yes. 14:01:40 Okay. 14:01:44 EBUL and the SABER trade routes are sperate. 14:01:50 I know that. 14:01:59 EBUL and SABER are competing for more buyers. 14:02:01 Exlcluding a penguin buying a lamp on a computer, SABER never touches CP coming in. 14:02:15 SABER got tariffed. 14:02:16 EBUL has huge embargos on most corporations. 14:02:17 HEAVILY. 14:02:19 Yes. 14:02:24 I thought those were tariffs. 14:02:27 No company, group, or estate can purchase. 14:02:29 True. 14:02:30 ....... 14:02:32 Embargoes would be strong. 14:02:41 Well, actually, it doesn't TAX the buyers. 14:02:42 I'm not sure that would help CP's reputation. 14:02:46 It forbids certain groups. 14:02:50 Hey, it didn't in RL either. 14:02:51 ...okay... 14:03:02 ;) 14:03:04 ....but CP is a market leader (supposedly). 14:03:09 It is... 14:03:16 Simply because folks pass its port. 14:03:21 How did it manage to rise to the top of the SABER if it had weird embargoes? 14:03:23 Okay..... 14:03:29 LOCATION LOCATION LOCATION 14:03:31 But they don't even BUY imports. 14:03:43 Whatever... 14:03:45 Explorer, CP is like a gateway. A checkpoint. 14:03:54 There is nothing but open water for miles after. 14:04:00 Ships HAVE TO STOP THERE to refuel. 14:04:01 Yeah, I established that on your talk page. 14:04:12 So they make money out of refueling and exports. 14:04:18 And tariffs. 14:04:18 YES! 14:04:27 But wouldn't it make more sense to just tariff everything? 14:04:29 No. 14:04:35 The more taxes, the more money available to finance games. 14:04:35 That would break Canonical decree. 14:04:42 ....how so? 14:04:55 Well, I never see foreign stuff in CP catalogs, do you? 14:05:01 Except that imported cactus. 14:05:06 O_O 14:05:10 Ah crud. 14:05:12 The foreign stuff always costs more. 14:05:18 That's how you can tell. 14:05:30 Because EBUL levies tariffs on it. 14:05:32 Simple. 14:05:33 Yes, but it's NOT IN THE CATALOGS AT ALL. 14:05:39 That's CANONICAL. 14:05:51 TS, canon doesn't have markers telling you where the products came from! 14:06:00 Actually, it does. 14:06:03 ...... 14:06:05 A long time ago... 14:06:12 There was a cactus in the catalog. 14:06:26 The caption said "Imported from a desert island." 14:06:28 Yeah 14:06:39 So yes. It is denoted. 14:06:49 That might be just to attract buyers. 14:06:51 Us old folk can testify. 14:06:56 No, it was SO IMPORTED. 14:07:04 CP can't grow real cacti natively. 14:07:13 It's imported and exotic, so OBVIOUSLY you should buy it! There's only one desert island selling these! 14:07:14 The Western Party stuff was imported or wooden. 14:07:27 AH CRUD. 14:07:32 I forgot the parties. 14:07:42 SEE! IT'S IMPORTED FROM A DESERT ISLAND, AND ONLY WE'RE SELLING IT! 14:07:43 Where else did they get those stinking plants? 14:07:47 You get the idea. 14:07:51 See! 14:08:06 Also, CP doesn't show ALL the shops in-game. 14:08:08 Curse you Snowball Eating Plant, CURSE YOU! 14:08:12 RH's island? 14:08:18 I know... 14:08:23 There are definitely more than just the Gift Shop and the Coffee Shop. 14:08:34 Perhaps EBUL bars the Gift Shop from selling, since it's native to CP> 14:08:39 There's Sports Shop, Gift, Pet... 14:08:41 Everyone else just has to pay a hefty tariff. 14:08:56 ...Wigs, Stage Costumes... 14:09:09 Maybe EBUL is a monopsony. 14:09:11 Yes, everything native to CP (Sports Shop, Stage, Gift Shop, etc.) sells only domestic products. 14:09:21 All penguins must purchase THROUGH EBUL. 14:09:30 EBUL can purchase, but no one else can. 14:09:35 Okay. 14:09:37 EBUL is a walled middleman. 14:09:46 So EBUL imports stuff, and businesses buy from them. 14:09:49 Those Dorkugese glasses, for example. 14:10:00 Wait a minute, I thought EBUL was a PROGRAM. 14:10:08 Uhh..... 14:10:14 Not a company, a government program with a bunch of rules. 14:10:20 It's both. 14:10:24 .......... 14:10:27 Ever heard of state-owned enterprise? 14:10:37 Then where would the tariffs go? 14:10:43 To EBUL, of course! 14:10:44 It's not like the government is going to tax itself. 14:10:48 ............... 14:10:53 The company and the government are one. 14:11:01 I thought they placed tariffs on ALL foreign goods. 14:11:02 STATE-OWNED ENTERPRISE. 14:11:04 ............ 14:11:11 FORGET THE TARIFFS. 14:11:11 Not just individual purchase. 14:11:23 Aw! 14:11:23 You're really messing me up here! 14:11:42 Did you get my diagram? That's how it works in CP. 14:11:52 Still don't get the pyramid scheme. 14:11:55 However, it doesn't cover where the goods come from... just the money cycle. 14:12:10 CP can only hold its EBUL as long as members keep buying. 14:12:27 True... 14:12:32 ...but that's why they have TARIFFS. 14:12:36 If less members buy than the previous year, the games may have to pay more dividends then they receive. 14:12:41 To prevent people from just buying from SABER. 14:12:51 Oh. 14:12:58 CP's goods are far better than SABER. 14:13:00 That's spending money the games don't have, isn't it? 14:13:03 Exactly. 14:13:03 Yes. 14:13:06 That's another incentive. 14:13:19 But CP doesn't want to take any chances. 14:13:27 Plus, membership has other benefits than just buying into EBUL's wares. 14:13:32 Okay. 14:13:33 That's where apartheid comes in. 14:13:41 I still want my tariffs. 14:13:44 The EBUL badge allows you to do things the common man can't. 14:14:00 Canonical decree. 14:14:05 True. 14:14:21 Explorer, I can't fit taxes on foreign goods into this. I'm sorry, but I can't... I could if I would but I can't. 14:14:24 EBUL should be more of a program. The company part would be EBUL, Inc. 14:14:24 See... 14:14:38 I'm trying to explain how M&H can have stuff not in CP... 14:14:47 ...yet TSP can get all he owns repossessed. 14:14:57 TSP had a lot of EBUL wares. 14:15:15 The Aurumen/Tacet family brought a lot of stuff with them. 14:15:15 Simple, M&H just imported stuff... and paid a TARIFF. 14:15:32 Okay. Fine. 14:15:33 That stuff isn't made in CP. EBUL can't take it from them. 14:15:49 EBUL can only dissuade imports of FOREIGN GOODS. 14:16:01 Then why aren't most foreign goods in catalogs, then? 14:16:01 But they can't do anything once the transaction is complete. 14:16:19 Because CP's major shops don't SELL foreign goods. 14:16:22 True. 14:16:28 Then how do you get them into CP? 14:16:32 The foreign goods are bought at more obscure stores. 14:16:35 Do you order online? 14:16:36 SABER, duh! 14:16:41 There are no other stores in CP. 14:16:44 PERIOD. 14:16:47 ... 14:16:52 ....that would make no sense. 14:16:56 Only what's in canonical stands. 14:16:59 Actually, it does. 14:17:03 Think about it. 14:17:07 Even CP's large server count can't account for all those transactions! 14:17:13 All foreign goods have to be bought from the mainland. 14:17:23 There's not as many transactions as you think. 14:17:25 Some of them HAVE to be made at other, more obscure stores! 14:17:39 They must pass through the port, and EBUL. 14:17:46 Argh. 14:17:50 That;s what online buying is for! 14:17:54 READ MY TEXT. 14:18:07 THERE ARE NO OTHER STORES IN CLUB PENGUIN EXCEPT WHAT EXISTS THERE IN THE CANONICAL GAME. 14:18:07 I know, but that gives SABER even less of a role. 14:18:14 That's the point. 14:18:18 That's not enough to satisfy consumer needs.... 14:18:26 That's the point. 14:18:30 ......... 14:18:33 If you want it, get it from EBUL. 14:18:38 ....THEN WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD LIVE IN CP? 14:18:49 Anyone who likes a great place to live. 14:18:51 But those shops ARE part of EBUL! 14:18:57 Pfft! 14:18:59 It's the safest place in Antarctica! 14:19:12 With the queue length that the Gift Shop would have, I wouldn't even think abou tit. 14:19:13 It's got games and friendly folk and the best darn coffee in the continent! 14:19:16 About it* 14:19:21 That's right. 14:19:23 Remember my video? 14:19:25 Yeah, but there's no VARIETY. 14:19:28 FINDING PARKING SPACES. 14:19:29 NO VARIETY! 14:19:34 Canonical decree. Sorry. 14:19:39 AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 14:19:55 Explorer, if you want foreign, jump through hoops. 14:20:02 Do we really have to stick to the game now? 14:20:06 M&H spent a lot of their time getting all their foreign goods. 14:20:09 Is it SERIOUSLY going to kill us?! 14:20:09 ABSOLUTELY. 14:20:22 You HAVE TO OBEY CANONICAL. 14:20:24 NO EXCEPTIONS. 14:20:30 THAT IS THE LAW. 14:20:40 (thunder crashes) 14:20:42 Okay then. Let's see CP sink as EBUL swallows even the minigames. 14:20:48 TS, IT'S NOT FEASIBKE. 14:20:52 That's RL. 14:21:01 Explorer, that's what's killing CP in RL. 14:21:04 Importing a carbon copy of CP means importing their MISTAKES. 14:21:08 YES. 14:21:09 We can't kill off our CP! 14:21:13 It won't. 14:21:23 CP has banks, stock exchanges... 14:21:24 Plus, there's no VARIETY! 14:21:32 I'M GOING TO REPEAT THAT. 14:21:35 Well, then get on your computer and order something!! 14:21:35 NO PRODUCT VARIETY. 14:21:39 Doe it in real life? 14:21:43 BUT THERE'S A TARIFF! 14:21:45 YES! 14:21:51 Actually, that's my point. 14:21:56 That's how EBUL makes money! 14:22:01 WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD BUY FROM EBUL JUST BECAUSE OF A DUMB TARIFF? 14:22:07 The tarriffs are that big. 14:22:15 50%. 14:22:18 Plus, there's forms to fill... -and you have to go to the Pier... 14:22:25 Port. 14:22:30 Okay... I sort of see that... 14:22:40 ...-and unlike Better Igloos, you have to go to the dock and bring your Igloo inventory with you. 14:22:43 ....but this doesn't explain the pyramid system, or why no one in the stories... 14:22:48 It doesn't teleport. 14:23:04 ....has to wait ridiculously long times to buy just ONE product from the Gift Shop. 14:23:10 Servers. 14:23:11 It really doesn't make any sense. 14:23:16 FINDING PARKING SPACES. 14:23:20 CP has server limits! 14:23:24 Ever heard of take a number? 14:23:30 Of appointments? 14:23:34 ........ 14:23:38 Explorer, every server has a Gift Shop. 14:23:40 ....the Gift Shop makes APPOINTMENTS. 14:23:42 EVERY LAST ONE. 14:23:54 Residential, economic, RL... 14:23:54 This is insanity. 14:23:54 I know that. 14:23:54 Oh, fine. 14:24:00 But then how are you supposed to set up a business! 14:24:01 They all have it. 14:24:06 It's a COMMAND ECONOMY, TS. 14:24:10 PRECISELY. 14:24:13 IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK. 14:24:15 You just figured that out? 14:24:19 TOO BAD. IT'S CANONICAL. 14:24:27 (holds book in face) 14:24:33 -AND WE OBEY ALL CANONICAL. 14:24:38 NO MATTER HOW STUPID. 14:24:43 So you're deliberately going to destroy in-universe CP because of some dumb canon rule. 14:24:48 It doesn't destroy. 14:24:52 RL CP thrives. 14:24:57 We can't kill CP financially! 14:25:06 Does RL CP die? 14:25:07 It's supposedly the HUB OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. 14:25:11 It will. 14:25:13 Toruism. 14:25:19 Tourism makes big bucks. 14:25:23 They'll eventually have to swallow everything. 14:25:30 Aren't they doing that in RL? 14:25:32 At that point, there will longer be non-members. 14:25:37 Non-members will be NON-PLAYERS. 14:25:38 Again, sound familiar? 14:25:49 Argh. 14:25:52 Fine then. 14:25:57 Explorer, this is an exact mirror of RL. 14:26:04 But how does a COMMAND ECONOMY thrive? 14:26:13 IN THE MIDST OF A TRADE ROUTE. 14:26:13 However CP does it, we do. 14:26:17 IT MAKES NO SENSE. 14:26:29 Explorer, CP is a tourist economy. 14:26:33 You see... 14:26:36 ....uh... 14:26:44 Oh forget that. 14:26:53 This is hurting my head. 14:26:53 Okay. 14:26:56 Let me say it again. 14:27:10 EBUL's economy and SABER's economy are entirely seperate and rarely touch. 14:27:10 You just blew up my entire conception of Club Penguin's economy. 14:27:19 THEN HOW DID IT BECOME A MARKET LEADER? 14:27:25 LOCATION LOCATION LOCATION 14:27:26 AND HOW IS THERE A STOCK EXCHANGE? 14:27:30 GRANDFATHERED 14:27:33 Do they export? 14:27:36 YES. 14:27:37 HECK YES. 14:27:39 THE STOCK MARKET WOULD DIE! 14:27:43 How else does TSP get his suit? 14:27:45 IT WOULD DIE A HORRIBLE GRAVY DEATH 14:27:52 No, the stock market deals with foreign companies. 14:27:56 ....... 14:27:59 Don't you read YOWSER? 14:28:01 head explodes 14:28:14 head magically re-assembles 14:28:23 Explorer, they export like madmen. 14:28:24 YOU JUST SAID SABER AND EBUL ARE SEPARATE 14:28:28 They are. 14:28:34 They touch in places, though. They have to. 14:28:41 Even North Korea makes jeans to sell. 14:28:43 So exporting on SABER fuels EBUL... EVEN MORE. 14:28:48 Yes. 14:28:59 -and there's no tarriff on EBUL goods. 14:29:01 Or tax. 14:29:06 Only the member fees. 14:29:08 But what's to stop playas from saying "To Diss with this" and leaving the island? 14:29:17 CP is that good a place to live. 14:29:18 Well, duh. 14:29:19 THAT GOOD. 14:29:25 They wouldn't tariff their OWN EXPORTS. 14:29:27 That's dumnb. 14:29:30 Dumb* 14:29:42 .... 14:29:45 I often disagree with the USA' policies. 14:29:48 ........................... 14:29:50 IN RL. 14:29:51 ............................................................. 14:29:57 head explodes again 14:30:00 Yet, I love my country and would never leave. 14:30:10 Generations have grown in CP and they are loyal to their homeland. 14:30:13 Okay, I guess I can understand that. 14:30:37 But that requires EBUL to spend TONS OF MOOLAH on improving the Standard of Living. 14:30:48 Don't they? 14:30:54 Okay. 14:30:56 Better Igloos, my good man. 14:31:05 All right, so we've got EBUL sorted out. 14:31:13 The Leader wants to jump into this project. 14:31:17 ......... 14:31:18 Better inform him. 14:31:30 I may have to write it all and let you edit. 14:31:34 So is EBUL good or bad? 14:31:40 The name, Explorer. 14:31:42 Or is it good-bad or bad-good? 14:31:50 I say good-bad (Anti-Hero). 14:32:00 How do mose view membership, Explorer? 14:32:06 Badly. 14:32:09 Right. 14:32:15 Okay, it's an Anti-Villain. 14:32:17 Bad-good. 14:32:19 Therefore, the apartheid of EBUL is... 14:32:38 EBUL is so entrenched into CP that it can't be removed. 14:32:38 But EBUL is its own autarky. 14:32:43 Yes. 14:32:47 What about the non-members? 14:32:57 What does RL CP do? It gives them the shaft. 14:32:59 Now that EBUL has swallowed even minigames... 14:33:14 I don't see many non-members in RL CP anymore. 14:33:17 ....how are non-members supposed to live wealthy in CP? 14:33:19 ....oh wait... 14:33:23 ....no, DUH. 14:33:24 They don't. 14:33:30 THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO. 14:33:32 THAT'S THE ENTIRE POINT. 14:33:36 They're middle class! 14:33:36 LOLNO. 14:33:46 Wow, EBUL is clevar. 14:33:53 Mmmhhmm. 14:33:59 -but they have setbacks. 14:34:06 For example. 14:34:07 So CP FORCES its residents to pay them so they can live happy. 14:34:08 Wow. 14:34:11 Just... wow. 14:34:17 MMOGs are dying arts. 14:34:30 The new members are less than expected. 14:34:38 That's why the bubble could pop. 14:34:44 Hence, the DISNEY Act. 14:34:49 So how is EBUL a bubble/pyramid scheme? 14:34:52 An emergency, multi-billion stimulus. 14:34:56 Okay, back to start. 14:35:01 Awesome. 14:35:10 Listen up and listen good. 14:35:26 Membership began at the end of the Beta Era. 14:35:31 Canonically. 14:35:35 Okay. 14:35:40 That's around 2000-2002. 14:35:41 In our universe, that's 2006. 14:35:46 Uh... 14:35:47 Okay. 14:35:51 Forget years. 14:35:53 In-universe, TS. 14:36:05 Wait, Betas? 14:36:07 Er... 14:36:13 The Betas were canonically given three days of membership trial. 14:36:14 THE HAT. 14:36:20 That would be more around 2004-2005. 14:36:25 Mmmhmm. 14:36:35 PC became CP when they installed servers, and that was after SABER began. 14:36:38 EBUL wasn't eternal. 14:36:44 That's how the Stock Exchange got there. 14:36:52 Eternal? 14:36:58 Before EBUL, people imported a lot. 14:36:58 So they're preparing for EBUL to fail? 14:37:02 Okay. 14:37:09 Now... 14:37:19 The Betas were given a cnonical three day membership. 14:37:22 They were hooked. 14:37:26 Brb, I'll be back shortly. 14:37:29 DON'T LEAVE. 14:37:35 Don't close the window. 14:37:44 If you do you'll lose all I've typed. 14:37:50 Back. 14:37:59 That was quick 14:38:02 They were hooked. 14:38:14 So they loved EBUL. 14:38:17 'Twas the early days of EBUL. 14:38:30 Now, what happens when you get a good company? 14:38:31 So EBUL started as a fix-it for trade deficit. 14:38:34 You tell your friends. 14:38:39 Word of beak. 14:38:43 No, EBUL was an entrepunerul scheme. 14:38:50 Someone decided to reward the Betas. 14:38:58 ...-and themselves. 14:39:07 And prevent trade deficit. 14:39:14 Remember that canonical Gift Shop didn't sell in Penguin Chat. 14:39:17 ...right? 14:39:20 Nvm. 14:39:22 Okay. 14:39:25 You mean they imported more than they exported? 14:39:32 Probably. 14:39:36 Yes, in Penguin Chat, everything was furnished by imports. 14:39:37 You said they imported a lot. 14:39:40 Oh yes. 14:39:47 That would sink PC into deficit 14:39:53 Canonical Penguin Chat igloos actually had pianos and stuff in them. 14:39:59 And EBUL would have begun partially as a remedy to that. 14:40:01 Obviously foreign. 14:40:06 Heh. 14:40:07 Yes, but mostly Beta rewards. 14:40:11 Okay. 14:40:15 So was the cover. 14:40:28 No, the real reason is obvious. MONEY. 14:40:33 Moving on/ 14:40:33 Duh. 14:40:39 That's what a trade surplus MEANS. 14:40:41 Word of mou- beak spread EBUL. 14:40:43 You spend less. 14:40:46 Okay. 14:40:56 Slowly, more joined and games were invented. 14:41:04 Remember that CP didn't have all the games it does now. 14:41:09 Yep. 14:41:15 As EBUL grew, trhe quality of life did. 14:41:23 Penguins were convinced that EBUL was good. 14:41:28 More invested. 14:41:35 They played games. 14:41:37 They bought. 14:41:38 They didn't need to earn as much from jobs... 14:41:47 ...cuz they played games. 14:41:48 Okay. 14:41:50 Right, and that cut commuting. 14:42:00 Which is why CP has no roads. 14:42:08 It's all green and waddling. 14:42:12 With exceptions. 14:42:15 Except for the Coffee Shop, CP has no cars. 14:42:25 Resdential servers do, though. 14:42:32 Right. 14:42:39 Cars would probably be all imported. 14:42:48 After all, everything in a R Server is roads of igloo. 14:42:52 Heh heh... with a truckload of tariffs, too. 14:42:57 Yep. 14:43:01 Special businesses permitted by EBUL, like Miss Aurumen 14:43:09 's bank, stand for the residents. 14:43:09 CP has four server classes, right? 14:43:12 Normal... 14:43:19 Business... 14:43:19 Residential... 14:43:24 ...and Manufacturing. 14:43:30 They need a LOT of space to manufacture. 14:43:30 Hmm, never thought of that last one. 14:43:42 CP's tiny, TS. 14:43:48 They'd need a bunch of servers to manufacture all of that 14:43:52 I thought they outsourced to Japalandese sweatshops. :P 14:43:58 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 14:44:07 They should. 14:44:14 Except it's not as sweaty. 14:44:19 ....but wouldn't that mean leaking money from EBUL to Japanland? 14:44:22 After all, CP is benevolent. 14:44:24 Not good. 14:44:27 A bit. 14:44:32 Not enough to matter. 14:44:36 ...you sure? 14:44:44 EBUL doesn't care about that silly weird-eyed penguins. 14:44:45 Salaries would have to be really low. 14:44:54 Minimum wage, even. 14:44:57 Hence the name "sweatshop". 14:45:04 ....riiiiiight.... 14:45:05 Go on. 14:45:07 However, they do make good hours. 14:45:14 True. 14:45:17 EBUL is evil, but CP isn't. 14:45:29 Like in RL China, it's all up to the factory owner. 14:45:36 All right. 14:45:43 EBUL wouldn't mind 14-hour workdays. 14:45:47 Heck, they'd love that. 14:46:02 Why not outsource to Pengolia, though?... 14:46:05 ...meh. 14:46:06 ...-but the franchisers are CP and they are, of course, benovelent. 14:46:07 They do. 14:46:17 They outsource to all sorts of poor suckers. 14:46:21 Oh. 14:46:25 Okay. 14:46:27 Go on. 14:46:33 Remember that Bolsheevic worked in a shoe factory before leading the revolution. 14:46:40 Where else do those shoes go? 14:46:55 So EBUL pays very little to manufacturing. 14:46:59 Yes. 14:47:06 The franchisers also get little. 14:47:07 The factory owners have to split it up. 14:47:13 Heh. 14:47:22 They practically are doing this because they are philantropic. 14:47:33 But wouldn't that make ALL EBUL products FOREIGN? 14:47:37 Well... 14:47:42 It's made my EBUL and is exempt. 14:48:03 EBUL can exempt itself. 14:48:05 Why? 14:48:06 So it's not domestic vs. foreign... 14:48:10 -BECAUSE THEY CAN/ 14:48:19 ....it's EBUL vs. competition. 14:48:23 (EBUL goods are still superior though.) 14:48:31 (WAY superior.) 14:48:35 Okay. 14:48:44 -and there ARE manufacturing servers. 14:48:51 There should be. 14:48:54 That's another reason that outsourcing is low. 14:49:00 Oh. 14:49:06 Okay. 14:49:06 CP tries all it can to stuff its factories domestically. 14:49:20 Go back to EBUL's growth. 14:49:26 Okay, back to the start. 14:49:27 How is it a bubble/pyramid scheme? 14:49:37 So, the old members encourage new to come. 14:49:39 They play games. 14:49:42 They earn money. 14:49:46 They buy stuff. 14:49:59 ...wait a minute... 14:50:03 Non-members do the same and leak money, and the members save that by calling in more, foreign and domestic. 14:50:19 These new members do the same. 14:50:21 So EBUL fixes leakages by swallowing more product fields. 14:50:25 -and so on. 14:50:28 Yes. 14:50:30 And recruiting more members. 14:50:33 Mainly that. 14:50:35 ^ 14:50:43 If one fails, TO THE OTHER, THEN! 14:50:57 Yes, why else did CP do all that in 2010? 14:51:04 I told you, canonical! 14:51:08 Not enough members? LET'S MONOPOLIZE AUTOMOBILES! 14:51:15 In RL as we speak, all MMOGs are dying. 14:51:19 It was a fad. 14:51:28 Leakages through Stage costumes? 14:51:30 They must keep their customers. 14:51:35 RECRUIT MORE MEMBERS! 14:51:37 Okay, go on. 14:51:38 Yes. 14:51:51 Now, as time wore on... 14:51:54 The fad wore off. 14:51:59 Members were loyal. 14:52:07 (Look at me, I've been a member for two years.) 14:52:13 Heh. 14:52:17 So the dropout rate was quite low. 14:52:27 ...-but non-members always came in. 14:52:28 But the recruitment rate... 14:52:47 Residential servers had to be built to hold all of those "moochers", as EBUL calls them. 14:52:47 Wait a minute. 14:52:57 Yes, and the recruitment lowered. 14:53:01 Eventually EBUL will monopolize everything, like real CP. 14:53:05 Yep. 14:53:16 At that point, there's no POINT in separating members and non-members. 14:53:22 They won't eject non-members. 14:53:36 That'll be grandfathered. 14:53:37 They should just put high property taxes and... 14:53:39 ....hold it. 14:53:58 Oh wait, nvm. 14:54:10 I just realized EBUL is a command economy... again. 14:54:12 Go on. 14:54:27 Now, the moochers sucked a lot of money and the members lowered. 14:54:34 In 2009, for the first time... 14:54:47 So when non-members spend.. 14:54:49 What they handed out exceeded what they pulled in. 14:54:55 They can't spend on EBUL. 14:55:00 That's a flaw in the system. 14:55:03 On EBUL PRODUCTS. 14:55:06 Irony, huh? 14:55:14 Some products maybe be EBUL, but they're not part of the renting system. 14:55:26 No, non-members can't buy ANYTHING EBUL. 14:55:32 ... 14:55:38 Can RL non-members enter the backstage? 14:55:44 Oh, so only some products participate in EBUL's renting system. 14:55:58 Non-members can ONLY import. 14:56:06 There's your precious tariffs. 14:56:10 Lol. 14:56:14 But what about canon? 14:56:19 Oh that? 14:56:22 Non-members CAN buy a few things. 14:56:31 No, they get free items. 14:56:35 Oh, wait, they can't. 14:56:37 They can buy flags, of course. 14:56:39 There's just the blue puffle. 14:56:44 And the red puffle. 14:56:45 -and colors, but what is that worth? 14:56:47 And a bit of other stuff. 14:56:53 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 14:56:59 Brb, someone ringed the doorbell. 14:56:59 You pay EBUL for your puffle food too. 14:57:01 Rang* 14:57:08 Remember what TurtleShroom said about puffles, Explorer. 14:57:13 They suck you dry! 14:57:26 Back. 14:57:28 Whenever you bathe that puffle, you pay EBUL. 14:57:30 LOL 14:57:32 For gum, you pay EBUL. 14:57:39 Cookies? Ha, EBUL's there too. 14:57:45 EBUL can ahz everything. 14:58:01 If you buy it in the RL CP interface, it is EBUL. 14:58:03 If you refuse, you can still import.... BUT YOU HAVE TO PAY THAT HEFTEH HEFTEH TARIFF! 14:58:17 Cha-ching! 14:58:29 And guess where that tariff goes. 14:58:34 TO THE GOVERNMENT 14:58:40 AND THEN... 14:58:41 Where they eat it 14:58:42 ....TO EBUL! 14:58:44 -and of course, EBUL is the only place in the continent to get puffle food of the highest quality. 14:58:50 So they have THAT as well. 14:58:50 Duh. 14:59:06 Well, that and some HQA article I can't remember. 14:59:07 High-quality puffle food is made from O-Berries. 14:59:12 Native to CP. 14:59:13 O-Berries are native to CP. 14:59:25 And they also corner the market on Hot Sauce. 14:59:26 Back to the scheme. 14:59:30 -and coffee. 14:59:33 Look up the article on Flame Berries. 14:59:43 ...not coffee, that's probably imported. 14:59:44 ...-but ironically, they're struggling with pizza. 14:59:52 Why else do they have free coffee and pizza? 14:59:54 Why else with the delivery truck? 14:59:57 -and cream soda? 15:00:00 Oh. 15:00:04 I don't think it's free. 15:00:04 Remember, they never sold out. 15:00:13 At parties it sure is. 15:00:18 That's just because you can't eat in RL. 15:00:19 Oh. 15:00:22 Well, at PARTIES. 15:00:24 The Pizza Parlor is older than EBUL. 15:00:26 Otherwise, you pay. 15:00:34 And guess where that money goes? 15:00:37 The Coffee Shop is the oldest room in Club Penguin. 15:00:42 Tax to EBUL. 15:00:45 ...okay, back to EBUL. 15:00:55 You can't not pay EBUL. 15:00:55 Canonically, missions allow you to buy coffee, member or not. 15:01:04 Okay. 15:01:09 -but the tax is still to Ebul. 15:01:12 So EBUL has no grip on foodstuffs. 15:01:14 MOVING ON. 15:01:17 All tax goes to EBUL. 15:01:17 No, just tax. 15:01:21 EBUL is part of the government. 15:01:31 Okay. 15:01:36 ...AND WE'RE WALKING!.... 15:01:45 So, these members keep spending, playing, and spending again. 15:01:54 ...-but as time went on, even members diversified. 15:02:01 Remember, TSP doesn't live in CP. 15:02:06 -but he's a member. 15:02:12 Yeah. 15:02:14 Foreigners can be members. 15:02:18 You can participate in EBUL outside of CP. 15:02:22 Yes. 15:02:25 EBUL's a renting program, remember? 15:02:31 You can rent outside of CP. 15:02:31 ...-but it's hard to repo outside of CP. 15:02:37 Yep. 15:02:48 Now then. 15:03:08 The members spend, play, spend. 15:03:15 As long as that happens and they out-do those moochers... 15:03:23 ...EBUL's in the black. 15:03:30 Black? 15:03:32 Taxes, tariffs, and other stuff are no match for the members. 15:03:40 Old market term: they have profit. 15:03:51 In the red = debt. 15:03:53 Oh. 15:04:04 You mean non-members. 15:04:08 SO... like in RL, that slowly declined. 15:04:16 Moochers = the EBUL term for non-members. 15:04:24 (Most folks never meet EBUL.) 15:04:30 Lol. 15:04:42 Moochers 15:04:50 In fact, even the Gift Shopkeeper doesn't know EBUL personally. 15:04:57 He just knows the ruiles. 15:05:03 Lol. 15:05:09 So too with Sports Shop and everything else. 15:05:28 Now then. 15:05:44 MMOGs in RL lost their popularity around the dawn of 2009. 15:05:54 In-universe, the members slowed down. 15:06:06 Some moved out of CP to explore the world or for jobs... 15:06:09 ect. ect. 15:06:16 They got bored. 15:06:25 Others stopped contributing because they chose to be bay bees... 15:06:26 Told ya. CP doesn't have enough variety. 15:06:30 Lol. 15:06:39 ...-and some just slowed down. 15:06:42 But don't you need certain items to look like a bay bee? 15:06:49 Yes, but once you have them? 15:06:49 Oh, wait. Imports. 15:06:57 Oh. 15:07:05 Do bay bees work a day in their lives? 15:07:07 So they kept paying, but they didn't recruit? 15:07:17 They just bay member dues. Nothing else. 15:07:23 Okay. 15:07:28 Now... 15:07:33 This led to a problem. 15:07:40 With less spending, the games still had to pay. 15:07:45 More went out than in. 15:08:00 EBUL can only stand on the backs of members. 15:08:02 But aren't the games already financed by member purchases? 15:08:07 ...-and that was about to fall. 15:08:09 Yes. 15:08:21 ...-but the influx of moochers and tourists hurts. 15:08:25 OH. 15:08:29 Oh, leakage! 15:08:38 Miss Aurumen has probably played Cart Surfer at least once. :) 15:08:38 That's why they always need to recruit! 15:08:43 Leakage from moochers. 15:08:46 I see now. 15:08:46 Go on! 15:09:05 ... 15:09:08 Now, the immigration boom even outdid the tariffs, the taxes, and the money. 15:09:18 EBUL was crumbling. 15:09:19 Too many moochers. 15:09:26 They tried things. 15:09:31 Well, they can't recruit enough members.. 15:09:35 ...let's monopolize even MORE! 15:09:44 Let's takeover minigames! 15:09:51 Yes. Also, the Stage began to accept tourists, but they were charged, unlinke natives. 15:09:52 That way, moochers can't leak money out of EBUL! 15:09:59 Heh. 15:10:10 The Stock Exchange was forced to present a fee to foreigners, but natives can enter. 15:10:19 Heh heh. 15:10:24 Natives are all CP residents, mooch and not. 15:10:25 So EBUL just expanded. 15:10:39 Yes... -but even THAT didn't stop the moochers. 15:10:42 They probably forced tariffs a bit higher. 15:10:51 So moochers come to CP just because it's nice. 15:10:51 CP's high standard of living... 15:11:02 Well, EBUL was a victim of its own success, in a way. 15:11:09 You build it and they will come. 15:11:18 Though moochers would have to be rather wealthy. 15:11:21 EBUL built paridise, and they paid the consequences. 15:11:30 Heh heh. 15:11:30 No, it's not as expensive as you think to live in CP. 15:11:38 No, the tariffs for all the importing. 15:11:39 ...-you just don't get much stuff. 15:11:43 That would hurt. 15:11:43 Oh that. 15:11:56 Remember that CP gives every last resident a basic igloo. 15:12:01 OH. 15:12:04 Not enough space. 15:12:06 Riiiiight.... 15:12:12 I see. 15:12:22 Yes. It can be upgraded through Better Igloos or by flipper, imported. 15:12:32 (Or you can go to the Forest and cut a few trees...) 15:12:43 But if you're really going to import a better igloo while mooching... 15:12:45 Now, this hurts EBUL. 15:12:51 ....why not just be a member in the first place? 15:12:55 Right. 15:12:55 See? EBUL logic. 15:13:06 Plus, EBUL builds your igloo for you. 15:13:09 Yep. 15:13:16 Remember, that is canonical. 15:13:21 Heh heh heh. 15:13:39 If you're a moocher, you have to build it yourself. With YOUR flippers. 15:13:47 Go on. 15:13:55 (Of course, the canonical services like furniture inventories exist for all.) 15:14:09 Heh. 15:14:28 (-but that new multi-igloo switch-out isn't for all.) 15:14:36 Heh. Heh. 15:14:43 okay. 15:14:48 EBUL also gives its participants player cards. 15:14:50 As you can see, EBUL is loging money. 15:14:56 Player card technology is highly craved. 15:15:00 Actually, every single creature in Antarctica has a player card. 15:15:02 CP natives automatically get one. 15:15:06 No exceptions and bar none. 15:15:09 But you can get-- 15:15:11 ................ 15:15:16 ... 15:15:19 ZK even has one, and Bugzy... 15:15:25 It's a fundamental right. 15:15:31 I was thinking you had to pay EBUL to get a player card, if you weren't a CP native. 15:15:42 I mean, it's hi-tech. 15:15:43 A once-in-a-lifetime fee, maybe. 15:15:53 You're not telling me the USA is like FINLAND, are you? 15:15:58 Or, perhaps it comes with a birth certificate. 15:16:08 Well, player cards are the most basic of stuff in canonical. 15:16:10 "The privilege to own a personal player card is a fundamental penguin right." 15:16:13 Moochers even get one. 15:16:16 Canon is limited to CP. 15:16:17 I know. 15:16:18 -->| Quiztron (5c09f677@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.9.246.119) has joined #wikia-CPFW 15:16:21 ohai guise 15:16:23 CP natives automatically get... 15:16:25 .......crap. 15:16:29 =-= Quiztron was booted from #wikia-CPFW by YOU (Quiztron) 15:16:32 Yay! 15:16:35 Ahem. 15:16:36 Now then. 15:16:39 -->| Quiztron (5c09f677@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.9.246.119) has joined #wikia-CPFW 15:16:43 why so kick? 15:16:43 CP natives automatically get... 15:16:45 ......crap. 15:16:48 lol, 15:16:53 =-= Quiztron was booted from #wikia-CPFW by YOU (Quiztron) 15:16:58 -->| Quiztron (5c09f677@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.9.246.119) has joined #wikia-CPFW 15:17:01 hai guise 15:17:02 Where was... 15:17:02 CP natives automatically 15:17:07 CRAP. 15:17:07 Uhh.... 15:17:12 Okay, that's weird. 15:17:14 :) 15:17:19 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +b *!*@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.9.246.119 by TurtleShroom 15:17:20 =-= Quiztron was booted from #wikia-CPFW by YOU (Quiztron) 15:17:25 KA-BAN! 15:17:35 Boom goes the dynamite 15:17:42 Back. 15:17:44 OWNED. 15:17:51 Ahem. 15:17:58 CP natives automatically get a player card. 15:18:08 CP has such a high standard of living that anyone living there gets one. 15:18:12 Yes, all others pay a tax when they get a hatch/birth certificate. 15:18:15 However, the rest of Antarctica.... 15:18:19 ......tough luck. 15:18:37 There are only a few companies that sell player card technology. 15:18:37 Every penguin in the country and all creatures have a player card. 15:18:44 And EBUL sells it the cheapest. 15:18:50 Bar none, everyone has a card. 15:18:51 At least, that's my idea. 15:19:00 CP natives get it free. 15:19:16 Well, most people buy theirs from EBUL. 15:19:17 All others have to pay a small fee when they first hatch. 15:19:21 Some have none. 15:19:24 It comes with the birth/hatch certificate. 15:19:28 Oh. 15:19:35 But that makes the USA like Finland. 15:19:37 Remember? 15:19:39 No, not really. 15:19:44 BROADBAND INTERNET IS A FUNDAMENTAL RIGHT? 15:19:49 Player Cards are a basic need, unlike Internet. 15:19:51 -->| LeekducksPIC (bcddd7ff@gateway/web/freenode/ip.188.221.215.255) has joined #wikia-CPFW 15:19:54 Crap. 15:19:57 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +b *!*@gateway/web/freenode/ip.188.221.215.255 by TurtleShroom 15:19:59 =-= LeekducksPIC was booted from #wikia-CPFW by YOU (LeekducksPIC) 15:20:02 OWNED. 15:20:07 CRAP. 15:20:07 :P 15:20:10 Anyway... 15:20:16 Think of what people do with those things. 15:20:19 They're not a REAL basic need. 15:20:21 You NEED those. 15:20:24 But they can be really cheap. 15:20:29 I mean, how does Austin store his weapons? 15:20:29 EBUL is one of the major providers. 15:20:34 Benny is evil stuff? 15:20:35 I know, I know... 15:20:39 McFlapp the organ? 15:20:43 BASIC RIGHT. 15:20:46 .... 15:20:50 ........fine. 15:21:03 Bureaucrats their files, stockholders their certificates... 15:21:04 Ahem. 15:21:07 Oh. 15:21:08 Okay. 15:21:11 ...AND WE'RE WALKING... 15:21:27 I'm thinking... 15:21:32 INFO You are no longer marked as away. 15:21:38 Oh yes. 15:21:51 So what goes out exceeds going in. 15:21:52 We were at EBUL declining. 15:21:56 With moochers 15:21:57 Okay. 15:21:59 If that doesn't stop, EBUL will go under. 15:22:03 ...-and they do. 15:22:11 CP is too big to fail, though. 15:22:16 Exactly. 15:22:22 But what WOULD happen if EBUL failed? 15:22:25 The Ministry of the Treasury steps in. 15:22:28 (shudders) 15:22:32 I don't want to know. 15:22:37 We need to know. 15:22:45 Otherwise we'll know what EBUL and CP are up against. 15:22:49 Bad things. The collapse of order on CP. 15:22:51 Why they need to protect EBUL. 15:22:53 A DEFIANCE OF CANONICAL LAW. 15:23:02 CP doesn't know about the OOC policy. 15:23:05 Benny would FREAK if CP broke canonical! 15:23:08 SUSPENSION OF DISBELIEF 15:23:10 Yes, but who does? 15:23:11 THAT'S THE BUREAU'S JOB. 15:23:28 It's a horrible thing 'cause the BOF makes it. 15:23:39 That's a dumb incentive. 15:23:41 When people ask why, they tend to forget that they asked it. 15:23:50 "Why is EBUL too big to..." 15:23:55 "Wait, what was I asking?" 15:23:58 Well, CP would get stuck in debt. 15:24:01 Right. 15:24:03 That's one good reason. 15:24:07 IMPORTS AND IMPORTS 15:24:12 And the minigame system would fail. 15:24:14 Yes. 15:24:18 Then everyone would need jobs. 15:24:21 ...-and with that, so would CP. 15:24:22 That would lead to commution. 15:24:30 That would lead to pollution. 15:24:36 So yeah. 15:24:47 And CP's standard of living would decline rapidly. 15:24:52 So... the Ministry of the Treasury orders the DISNEY ACT. 15:24:56 EBUL is a necessary evil. 15:25:25 Direct Injection to Save the Enterprise's Youngest. 15:25:33 That doesn't spell DISNEY. 15:25:37 It spells DISEY. 15:25:38 Oops. 15:25:43 And what about the Icey Channel? 15:25:45 AW CRUD 15:25:48 Alex pointed that out. 15:25:51 ....... 15:25:55 That's embarassing. 15:26:04 ...oh well. 15:26:18 So... 15:26:29 The DISNEY Act took care of that year's needed increase. 15:26:34 DISEY Act. 15:26:43 In other words, it filled the gaps. 15:26:50 What members didn't spend, DISNEY did. 15:26:50 Okay. 15:26:57 Had they not, POP! 15:27:05 So EBUL directly poured money into shops. 15:27:16 ...-and games and everything else. 15:27:17 ERROR Connection to irc://freenode/ (irc://irc.freenode.net/) reset. [Helpmore information about this error onlineconnection.reset] 15:27:21 Yes. 15:27:32 INFO Connecting to irc://freenode/ (irc://irc.freenode.net/)… [Cancelconnecting to freenodecancel] 15:27:32 *** Looking up your hostname... 15:27:33 *** Checking Ident 15:27:33 *** Found your hostname 15:27:43 *** No Ident response 15:27:44 >NickServ< identify jesusislordamenforever 15:27:44 16 unknown connection(s) 15:27:44 =-= User mode for TurtleShroom is now +i 15:27:44 *NickServ* This nickname is registered. Please choose a different nickname, or identify via �/msg NickServ identify �. 15:27:48 Unknown MODE flag 15:27:48 -->| YOU (TurtleShroom) have joined #wikia-CPFW 15:27:48 =-= Topic for #wikia-CPFW is ``Club Penguin Fanon Wiki | http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com | This is the official IRC channel for the CPFW. Please use it: prizm and Akbaboy get lonely | COC: http://bit.ly/aYYJt6'' 15:27:48 =-= Topic for #wikia-CPFW was set by Akbaboy!~Akbaboy@wikia/Akbaboy on Wednesday, September 15, 2010 7:45:02 PM 15:27:48 *NickServ* You are now identified for �TurtleShroom�. 15:27:48 unaffiliated/turtleshroom is now your hidden host (set by services.) 15:27:48 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +o TurtleShroom by ChanServ 15:28:01 That... was weird. 15:28:05 hi again 15:28:09 You bet 15:29:10 Almost as weird as Perry trying to get in his lair with a cone on his head. 15:29:23 *whack, whack, whack* 15:29:47 LOL 15:30:04 That's one of my favorite scenes. 15:30:06 Hey, where's Explorer? 15:30:27 15:27 TheGreatGil Logging off. 15:30:29 15:27 |<-- TheGreatGil has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) 15:30:52 Have you seen my character's alter ego yet? 15:31:46 Well, I hope you understand EBUL now, Explorer. 15:31:46 I'm personally worn out explaining it, too. 15:31:54 She has that? 15:32:06 I guess 15:32:12 I never bothered to write about it 15:32:13 Why haven't you written about that? 15:32:17 All right. 15:32:21 I'm logging off now. 15:32:26 You have a glorious day. 15:32:27 It's all part of my own p&f parody 15:32:30 You too 15:32:30 Good bye! 15:32:37 i'll explain later 15:32:39 ERROR Saving the list of away messages failed (NS_ERROR_FILE_ACCESS_DENIED: Component returned failure code: 0x80520015 (NS_ERROR_FILE_ACCESS_DENIED) nsIFileOutputStream.init @ 405). 15:32:39 INFO You are now marked as away (I am conducting business with three fellow men. Please wait.). Click the nickname button or use the |/back| command to return from being away. 15:32:40 See ya! 15:32:44 INFO Disconnecting from IRC. Click close again to exit now. 15:32:44 QUIT Disconnected from irc://freenode/ (irc://irc.freenode.net/). [Reconnectto freenode reconnect] Enjoy! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 19:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC)